


Back in Action

by Bdoing, mademoisellePlume, Vinnocent



Series: Heroes and Wolves [3]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdoing/pseuds/Bdoing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoisellePlume/pseuds/mademoisellePlume, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnocent/pseuds/Vinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The governor calls Cassie back into action. Braeden goes on a rescue mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hero

Eventually, Cassie decided it would just be easier to answer her cellphone than continue pretending it didn't exist. She rolled over, fumbled for the phone, pressed answer, and pressed the phone to her ear. "Why are you calling at 4am?" she groaned. "I'm staying at a friend's, and I don't want to wake her up."

"Yes, I'm aware; you've been there for three months. That's why I'm calling. My assistant is with a werewolf called Isaac Lahey. They are both injured and in a conflict with one or more alphas. An ambulance is on the way, but you can get there sooner if you take the route I sent to your phone and move now. I need you to rescue and secure them for the ambulance's arrival, then go with them to the hospital."

Cassie was out of bed already, pulling on the clothes nearest the bed. "I'll be there as soon as possible." She hung up, memorized the three-dimensional map on her phone, then tossed the phone aside and opened the window.

— —

Cassie flew around the indicated area a couple times before she spotted the shattered window. She dove inside, demorphing on the way down, tucking and rolling as she hit the floor. She stood on human legs and spread her feet in preparation of a fight. She looked around the room with the eyes of an osprey as the beak melted into lips and her wings gracefully gave way to arms.

Isaac Lahey was staring up at her. "Are you an angel?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She ignored his question and pointed at the charred-smelling teen boys on either side of her. "Who's this?"

"Twin alphas," Braeden said raising herself up on her crashed motorcycle. "They can combine. I stunned them."

"Stunned?"

Braeden lifted something that looked an awful lot like a rifle.

Cassie nodded, though she didn't actually understand very well, and looked back at the unconscious boys. "They combine?"

"It would do me a great favor if you could keep them separated."

Cassie hummed thoughtfully, finally ditching her osprey's eyes to return to her own form, only for lightly patterned golden fur to spread across dark skin, followed by ballooning muscles, the stretch of her bones into a new and fearsome form, the sharpening and enlarging of her teeth in a massive maw.

The twins were awakened by vicious roar. They jumped up onto hands and feet, ready to fight again. Then, eyes slowly widening, they hesitated. They exchanged glances.

Cassie roared again, and the boys fled in fear. Once she was certain they were gone, she demorphed again. Isaac was grinning up at her. "You're definitely an angel," he decided.

Breaden raised an eyebrow. "A liger?"

"Most impressive form I have to people like them, and most teenagers don't know that ligers are terrible fighters," Cassie said with a grin.

"And now they'll go back to the other alphas and tell them—!"

"That the circus is in town?" Cassie asked. "Unless one was there for invasion, and sorry, I don't remember any werewolves in that fight, they won't put two and two together. It's been a long time since I killed anyone, and I'd rather not start now."

Braeden snorted. "Who does it now that you're out of Berensons?"

Cassie ignored her dig. "You're welcome, by the way."

Braeden grinned broadly. "Thank you, Miss Cassie."

"Uh… as much as I hate to interrupt this fascinating and completely confusing conversation," said Isaac, "do you think you can help us out of here?"

Cassie shook her head. "No way. You're badly injured and bleeding everywhere. I'm not moving either of you until the ambulance gets here."

"But they could come back!" Isaac objected, getting rolled eyes from Braeden.

Cassie raised her arm and a blade erupted from the wrist. "Let them."


	2. Showdown, part 1

Melissa nearly dropped her clipboard when she saw the familiar figure sitting in the hallway, slumped over with sleep. "Cassie?!"

Cassie jumped into wakefulness. "Hi! What?"

"Is this where you've been?" Melissa wondered. "What happened?"

Cassie frowned. "Melissa, I—"

"Excuse me," said a new voice, and both women turned to see the approach of Sheriff Stilinski. He pointed to Cassie. "Are you the woman who came in with the motorcycle crash?"

"Uh…"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"… No?"

— —

Derek Hale was awakened by a car horn blasting outside his loft. When it didn't stop, despite the angry people shouting out at the offender, he went to the window to see what was going on. Immediately, the tinted driver's side window of the black town car rolled down just enough for someone to stick their hand out the window, wiggling their phone in exactly his direction.

Derek turned away from the window, glancing around for his phone. He'd turned it off last night when Isaac had decided to pass the time on his stakeout with a slew of inane texts. Almost immediately after he turned it on, it rang with a call from an Unknown Caller. A moment's debate, and then he answered. "Hello?"

"Isaac Lahey is in the hospital, being aided by two wonderful women. One of which you're already familiar with from stalking the McCall residence. The other is called Braeden."

"I'm not—"

"Braeden and Isaac were hurt fleeing from two alphas. Or one, depending on how you count."

" _What_?"

"There's three more alphas on their way. I'd prefer that Cassie wasn't left fighting them on her own."

"Who the hell are you to jerk us around?" Derek demanded, despite the fact that he was already pulling his shoes on.

"I'm the governor of California, Mr. Hale."

Derek stopped. Then, he ran to the window. The town car, however, was already gone.

"But if I were _you_ , I'd hurry," she drawled before hanging up.

— —

"She was carrying a modified military stun gun and caused ten thousand dollars in damage, accompanied by a boy with a record of violence and misbehavior who happens to be a friend of the boy whose house you're staying at," said Sheriff Stilinski.

Cassie shifted nervously, briefly ducking her head. What Stilinski didn't see was that she was concentrating on morphing, just a bit, giving herself the hearing and sense of smell of a bloodhound without noticeably changing her exterior. She looked up. "I'm sorry, Sheriff. But that's classified."

Stilinski rolled his eyes. "'Classified' is a federal designation. You can't randomly decide things are 'classified' and expect law enforcement to respect it."

"I know," she said. She narrowed her eyes and repeated, "It's classified. Secret. Controlled need-to-know."

"I…" The sheriff gawked at her. Then, he just sort of gave up and shook his head. "Why does that make sense?" he asked no one in particular.

"Cassie!" Melissa yelled, running down the hall. "Cassie, you have to come. I can't get Derek on the phone, and he said to call Scott, but I don't want to call Scott, and they're pulling Isaac into surgery!"

Cassie swore and started to run in the direction of surgery, then stopped, turned back to the sheriff, shoving a finger at him. "Classified!" she reminded him before running off again.


	3. Showdown, part 2

Slowly, Scott stood, not even noticing that he was still holding Allison's hand. He looked around the room at hundreds of dead birds and two dozen injured students.

Stiles leapt over the nearest desk and grabbed him by the shoulder, and he finally dropped Allison's hand. "Hey! Hey," he said. "Do you, uh…" Stiles looked around, then bent in closer. "Do you sense anything? Y'know.. with your Wolfy Sense?"

"Yeah," Scott said, nodding slowly. He looked over the room again. "Yeah, fear."

— —

Cassie waited, bouncing on her heels, as the elevator doors closed. Well, almost closed. Unfortunately, someone stopped the doors with their cane. Cassie swore. As the doors pulled open again, a blind man walked in. "Would you hit the button for the second floor, please?" he asked casually.

"Already pushed," said Cassie. She was bouncing again. The doors slid closed.

The elevator came to a stop at the second floor, and the doors pulled open again, and that cane tapped her foot. "You wouldn't mind helping me out for a second, would you?" asked the blind man. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, in a rush," she said, pulling the hand off again and stepping out in a single, smooth motion.

But he was faster. "Oh, I think you'll find the time," he said, pulling her roughly back into the elevator, but she dug a now-extant wrist-blade into his arm. He hissed in pain, and she reared back on a thick reptilian tail and kangaroo-kicked him into a wall. Luckily, it wasn't a very crowded hospital. She demorphed and stepped out of the elevator.

That was when Derek Hale, of all people came running up the hall toward them. He skidded to a stop and looked at the blind man on the floor, who seemed to be laying pathetic again. Cassie pointed down the hall. "Lahey's in surgery! Fetch!"

Derek gave her an unappreciative glare, but ran off in the direction indicated. A quick dodge, and Cassie barely missed a new attack from the blind man, pushing him into the closing elevator. She took off down the hall she'd sent Derek, shrinking, spine lengthening, fur spreading. She grabbed the wall, launched, grabbed Hale's shoulder, leapt again. In the air, bones stretch and a band of bare skin rippled across flesh, followed by spotted fur in yellow and white over quickly shifting, wrenching, and twisting muscles, bones, and organs. She landed firmly on the second alpha's chest as the woman ran to intercept Derek, throwing her into the wall.

Cassie roared in the woman's face, and Derek tripped over his feet as he ran past them. He sprawled across the tile floor, staring at her in terror. "What the hell are you?" he demanded.

Cassie roared at him. He decided that he didn't need the answer that badly and scrambled up to his feet. The blind alpha surged up the hall after him. Cassie was already transforming.

Paws became hefty feet and hands. Leathery black skin spread across a bulky frame, and she swung around in a well-practiced maneuver and connected one gorilla foot solidly into the blind alpha's stomach. Lady Alpha roared furiously, but her red eyes were wide and Cassie could smell fear and hear panic. Good. She grabbed Blind Alpha as he began to pull to his feet again and swung him into his companion. They didn't get up.

Cassie demorphed and walked back to the elevator.

— —

"What do you mean you can't find them?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded.

Deputy Graeme shook her head helplessly. "The girl disappeared from her room, and Lahey was never returned after being dismissed from surgery. We tried to find them on the monitors, but all the cameras are down."

"All of them?" the sheriff repeated, eyes narrowing, and Graeme nodded. Swearing under his breath, he turned and stormed down the hall, stormed right out of the hospital, where he found a black town car waiting at patient pick up. "Why is it that whenever you show up on scene, the cameras go down and my case disappears?" he demanded angrily and probably too loudly.

The window slowly rolled down, and the governor smiled up at him pleasantly. "Is there a problem, officer?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know what you're up to, but people live in this town," he snarled. "Good people. People who deserve to be safe."

She smirked and glanced past him. "I'd really like to know, Sheriff, what it is that you think I do," she said as Cassie stalked past him, opened the passenger side door, and stepped inside.

"If I knew, you'd be in prison by now," he snarled.

"Goodbye, Sheriff Stilinski," she said, rolling up her window. He stepped back as the car rolled away. He did not notice Derek Hale hauling a barely conscious Isaac Lahey through a side door.


	4. Bizarre and Supernatural

"Is it just me?" asked Lydia, checking her reflection in her locker mirror. "Or is Beacon Hills totally turning into like… Beacon for the Totally Bizarre and Supernatural?"

Allison laughed and turned, coming face to face with a strange woman who immediately demanded, "Where is Scott McCall?" Allison stopped laughing and looked the woman over, confused. The woman persisted, "You're Allison, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know—?"

"Where's Scott?" she demanded.

Lydia scowled at her. "Don't you know it's rude to—?"

"Braeden?" They all turned to see Scott jogging up to meet them, Stiles barely keeping up behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Lydia demanded.

"She's the assistant of…" Scott trailed off, and Braeden raised an eyebrow. "Of a family friend." Braeden rolled her eyes. "What's going on?" he asked her.

But Mr. Argent interrupted by stepping between them, shooting Scott a look that was somewhat accusatory and somewhat exhausted. "Come on, let's get you two girls out of here," he told Lydia and Allison. "School can wait another day."

"Funny," Stiles complained, watching Argent guide Allison and Lydia away. "My dad said the exact opposite."

Braeden grabbed Scott's arm. "We have to go. Now."

"What?" he demanded, wrenching his arm back. "I'm not leaving! I still have another class!"

"Uh, Scott?" Stiles said, eying Braeden suspiciously.

"No! I'm not disappointing my mom again," he said, turning away from her and heading back toward class, ducking past the new twins.

Stiles scrambled after him. "Scott, who was that? She looked like she just ran across the city on no sleep."

"I said. She's Eva's assistant."

"I thought you don't talk to her."

"I don't," Scott insisted, exasperated. "I haven't even met Braeden except for—" Scott stopped, and Stiles ran into him. He spun on his friend. "Stiles, I think this is about werewolves."

"Of course, it's about werewolves! Everything's about werewolves!" Stiles griped. He gestured back the way they'd come. "Go get her!"

Scott pushed through the throng of students but couldn't see Braeden anymore. He stopped and concentrated.

Blood. Blood nearby. That wasn't good.

Sounds of fighting. Next hall.

Scott ran forward. Shoved through students. Somewhere ahead someone screamed.

Then the lights went out.

"Scott?! SCOTT!" Stiles shouted somewhere behind him, through the quickly escalating panic.

"STILES, GO TO YOUR JEEP! I'LL MEET YOU THERE!" Scott raced through the crowd. Ahead, he heard the sounds of someone being thrown into the lockers. Repeatedly. Students shouting. A soft grunt that could have been Braeden's. "BRAEDEN? BRAEDEN?!"

In the corner of his eye, a flash of red. He turned. Someone threw him into a cluster of students. He groaned. Okay, no wolfing out or he might hurt someone. He turned over and groaned out, "Braeden? Where—?"

Someone grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back across the floor, claws digging into flesh and making him cry out in pain. Abandoning his wolfing out decision, he dug his claws into the tile floor, raking ragged furrows into the floor, barely slowing his attacker.

TSEEEEEEW! Red light flashed through the hall. The attacker released his ankles, falling back with a cry of pain.

"GET UP!" Braeden screamed, pulling him to his feet.

"Stiles's Jeep," Scott said, barely able to stay upright as she wrenched him through the halls. "The parking lot."

"The parking lot past that bank of windows?" she asked.

"Please don't shove me through glass."

"Breaking glass is so 20th century." She released his hand, twisted the flashlight in her hand, and shone it at the window.

Except "shone" wasn't quite the right word. With another TSEEEEW and flash of red light, the nearest window disappeared and warm air swept over them. "Duck!" Braeden shouted, and they just barely dodged another attacker. She twisted the flashlight again, grabbed his hand, and raced for the window. They hopped over the short ledge, and Scott took the lead, pulling her toward the Jeep.

"What happened?" Stiles demanded, standing by his car.

"Alphas!" Braeden shouted. "Give me your keys!" she demanded, as they came up on him.

"What? I'm not giving you my—"

"I spend all day driving the _governor_ around in a fucking _town car_. Do you know what a town car is, Stilinski?"

A howl raised in the distance. Then another. Then another.

Stiles shoved his keys at her. "Just get us out of here!" he said, shoving Scott into the back.


End file.
